A Happily Ever After
by Ashyfaith
Summary: Set two months after The One. Celeste and Queen Amberley made it safely through the rebel attack. America and Maxon are about to get married. My perfect ending for this amazing series!(thecoverisnotmyownart)
1. One

***I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO KIERA CASS* **

I see Queen Amberley slowly walking down the hallway. It breaks my heart every time I see her. She mostly wears black floor length dresses and saunters around the castle halls looking at the paintings or flower vases.

When she's with others she puts on a brave, smiling face, but I see through it. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I had to do the same when my father died.

It's been two months since the rebel attack sent the palace into a frenzy. Many died. Such as King Clarkson and my beloved maid Anne. And many were hurt, including my fiancé, Prince Maxon.

We've all suffered these past months. Especially my future mother-in-law. She loved her husband more then anything (except maybe her son) and she misses him more then anything. If only she knew the horrors he bestowed upon their son. The terror he put him through. If only she knew. But no one could tell her. Ever. It would break her.

"America!" I'm snapped out of my daze as Maxon comes running down the hallway. Immediately a smile spread across my face.

"Where have you been my dear? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

And just like that the moment's over. I turn around and busy myself with the nearest thing, which happens to be a perfectly arranged flower vase that I most certainly just messed up.

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around me from the back.

"I'm sorry, I meant where have you been My Darling"

Much better.

"Oh, just walking around, thinking."

"About" he whispers into my ear. This makes me giggle.

"You" I smile and he spins me around with his strong arms so that I'm facing him.

"Me too" he whispers as he leans in. Just before our lips touch I hear a giggle and shushing and then more giggling. I whip my head around to see a flash of red hair zip around a corner.

I turn and look into Maxon's eyes. We have the same look. I put I finger to my mouth and he nods, grinning. Then we slowly and quietly make our way to the corner. And then we pop out and yell. May and Lucy jump so high and scream. Me and Maxon burst out laughing while I'm getting murderous looks from my sister.

The one thing my sister absolutely hates is being scared.

With the complete opposite reaction, Lucy cracks up.

With all of us laughing May gives in and starts laughing too.

Silvia would die if she saw us behaving this way, but I was having to much fun to care.

"Now...just what...do you two...think you're doing?" I asked between laughter.

"Um nothing..." Lucy said very unconvincingly.

"Mmmhmm" I look over to May and give her a look.

She tried to hold it in but May's terrible at lying. "We wanted to see you guys kiss!!!" She blurted out.

"May!" Lucy was not very happy that their cover was blown.

"Well we would have if you hadn't been there!"

A guilty look entered her eyes. "Sorry" she said looking at the ground.

"May I'm not mad." Her face brightens. "Anyways do you know what people do to end a wedding ceremony? You may now..."

"Kiss the bride!!!" She screeches.

"Yes!"

"Are you excited for that part?" She asks, looking at Maxon, her eyebrows raised.

He looks at me and smiles "Yes, very much so."

"Awwwwww" May and Lucy chorus back.

I can feel the heat rise in my face. I could hit him! He can't make me blush in front of my sister!

"America! We have to go look at flowers!" Lucy says all the sudden.

"Oh, I forgot about that." The last think I want to do is pick out flowers but I get to spend time with Mom, Queen Amberley, Kenna, May, Marlee, Lucy, and Mary so I suppose it's going to be fine.

I know Maxon can tell I'm not feeling it though. He gives me a look and I know exactly what he means.

"May, Lucy, how about you go gather the others and we will meet in the women's room in fifteen minutes."

"Of course Miss" Lucy says as she curtsies and starts to walk away, pulling May with her.

"See ya later Ames!!!" May yells before she turns and walks with Lucy.

I turn to Maxon and sigh. "I need to talk to Lucy about that. I don't want her calling me Miss, or Your Highness, or Your Majesty. And I certainly don't want her curtsying."

"But you are the queen."

This makes me angry. "No! No I'm not! Not yet!" I see the confused look on his face as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

"America"

"I said no"

I stand up straight and start to walk to the women's room. Then I realize Maxon's trying his best and I can't take out my problem on him.

I turn back around and he looks up. Obviously upset.

I tug my ear. He nods and tugs his.

Then I turn and head to the Women's Room.


	2. Two

I crack the door to the women's room expecting an abundance of noise from all my family and friends in the room, but I only heard two whispering voices...and I think crying...

Just as I'm about to turn around and leave, not wanting to disturb whoever was in there, I hear my mom's voice. "There, there. Everything's going to be alright. I know exactly how you feel."

"Oh Magna! How could I forget!? I'm such a horrible person. Lying all my troubles on you when you are going through the same thing." The queens voice cracked.

Oh. Queen Amberly was the one crying.

"No Your Majesty. I'm here for you. You don't have to worry about me at all. I'm here for you." It sounds as though they are hugging each other.

My heart breaks and warms at the same time. I realize I'm tearing up at the moment both my mothers are having. While it's beyond sad, both my father and Amberly's husband have died in the past few months. It's refreshing that they are there for each other.

"Thank you Magna. And please don't call me that. We are going to be related in a matter of days. I'm Amberly. Not the queen. That title belongs to your beautiful daughter."

"Of course Amberly." My mother tests the name out. "Though you should know, I can tell America is struggling. Every time someone addresses her as the queen, she flinches. I certainly don't know why, but I do know something is wrong. I can see it in her eyes and her movements."

"A mother always knows" They say to each other at the same time and giggle.

"I know how she feels. Adjusting to this life is difficult. Though I have to admit, I was more than pleased to change." She chuckles at herself, probably reliving memories of her wedding and coronation. "If it's alright with you of course, I would love to discuss it with her. Try to figure what's going on so I can help. I know I'm not you and can't possibly be as comforting, but I would love the chance to give her advice and learn more about my future daughter." I can feel the smile on my face. That is the best idea I think I have ever heard. 'I want to learn more about you to' I thought to myself.

"That sounds wonderful!" My mother exclaimed. "I know she absolutely adores you. Maybe even more then she does your son." They both crack with laughter. The Queen's a little more tame then my mothers, but that's to be expected.

"Speaking of Maxon, I really need to talk to him. It's not our job anymore to take care of her. It's his."

"Hey, a mother's job is never over! And you know my America. She is as independent as they come. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her. She just needs someone to love her."

As much as I love both of them, they are wrong about this. I'm the one who blocks Maxon out. He tries his hardest and I continue to do what I do best. I push him away. I really need to work on that. I'll talk to him tonight.

"You know what I love about our children so much?" Amberly starts. "They love each other so incredibly much. More than anyone could imagine. You should hear the way Maxon talks about her. Only ever good things. He tells me all the things he loves about her. When they argue, he tells me why she was right and he should have listened. He never defends himself. Only ever her."

"I know exactly what you mean. America always speaks highly of the man she loves. She talks about him constantly with her sister. And I sometimes overhear her talking when she's alone. Telling her dad every little detail about him and how she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with him."

I blush. I didn't know she knew about that.

"That's precious. I really wish Maxon would talk to me about Clarkson, but he refuses to say a word. I know Clarkson was rough on him sometimes, but I really want Maxon to know what an amazing man is Father is...was..." I couldn't help but grunt at that. If only she knew..."I just want him to talk to me."

"Well, he's probably busy thinking about the wedding and all. America talks to May about Shalom but only ever talks to me about the wedding now-a-days. Maybe they just don't want to upset us?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think we just have to be there for them, and hold their hands when they are ready to talk."

Now I feel like crying. I didn't realize she was waiting for me to talk. I always just assumed she didn't want to talk about it. I decide I'm done listening to their conversation and silently close the door back. I turn a corner and bump straight into Marlee.

"America!"

"Marlee! Where were you? I thought we were going to look at flowers."

"Ummm...ya about that..."

Oh no. What happened. I can feel the confusion spread across my face. "Marlee? What is it?"

"Well we may, have, kinda, done it without you..." She scrunches her face up in anticipation, thinking I'm going to be mad.

"What?"

"Well your mom told us that you were a little stressed out, so us girls went and picked out the flowers for you." She pauses taking in my blank face. "I really think your going to like them..." she says quietly.

"Oh Marlee!!! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped up and down. She gasps in surprise as I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "This means so much to me Marlee! Thank you!"

"Of course America! I didn't know Your Royal Highness would be so happy about it!" I try to contain my smile, not wanting her to know that those words upset me. As excited as I was, her calling me "your royal highness" just makes me want to cry.

"Thanks again Marlee, but I've got to go." Before she could say anything I pushed past her and ran straight to my room.

About thirty minutes later Maxon comes into my room. I'm sitting on my bed staring at the wall. "America? What's wrong darling? Marlee said you were acting strange." I turn my head away from him and sink into the covers.

"I can't do this." It's a statement. A fact.

"Love, what are you talking about? You are doing great. The best queen there has ever been!" I shut my eyes at those words. A silent tear rolls down my cheeks. He climbs into the bed, and holds me, stroking my hair. "You have already done so much the past two months. I know it's a lot. I know we barely get to see each other because of all the work. I know this week has been filled with everything wedding. I know it's been hard. But I also know that you can do it. We can do it. Together."

I don't have the heart to tell him what I'm really feeling at the moment. So there's only one thing to say.

"Celeste. I need to talk to Celeste."


	3. Three

***Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! It's been very busy the past few weeks! I'm definitely working on getting AT LEAST two out a month, but who knows. Anyways thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!***

A gunshot goes off...screaming...so much screaming...a bullet races past Celeste's head straight into Anne's chest...blood spreads from her heart and onto the floor...the line of hot red blood suddenly turns to ice cold metal, a cane races down onto Marlee's hand leaving a gushing red line...the marks have multiplied and transformed onto Maxon's back...his father standing over him with a cruel smile...then his smile is gone...replaced with a look of shock...he falls to the floor blood pouring out of his head...the lights go out...wait no...I'm outside and it's dark...I hear a whizzing sound and a bullet lodges itself into my arm...I scream...suddenly Anne and Marlee are on top of me, holding me down, trying to get the bullet out...then my screams transform from pain to terror as I'm over Maxon, trying to stop his bleeding.

"America" he says.

"I'm here. I'm here Maxon!" I'm crying.

"America!!!"

I'm jolted from my sleep by a very concerned looking Celeste. She's shaking my shoulders even after I wake.

I'm gasping. Trying to control my breathing. It would be one thing if it were just a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was all real. It is all real.

"America?" Celeste stops shaking me and reaches forwards to wipe the tears off my face, that I didn't even know were there.

"Maxon hunted me down and said you needed me? He looked very concerned, and now I see why. Now, what's wrong?"

"I...I..."

"It's okay you can talk to me."

All of a sudden I felt a warmth. I finally had someone to tell all my feelings to who wouldn't judge me. Who understands.

"Its...Its a few different things."

She nods, "Start with the most important, troubling matter."

I thought about it a bit. I've never admitted this to anyone.

"It's my dad." She give me a look.

"Can you elaborate on that a bit?"

"Well I feel as though I can't do this without him. He was always there for me and now that I need him the most he's gone. He would talk me through this and tell me I'm just over thinking it. But...without him...I feel so much pressure." I sigh. "My dad believes in me...believed in me. The entire country does not. What if I'm a terrible queen and disappoint them. The people aren't going to tell me everything's okay if I fail. They aren't going to give me pointers or encouraging speeches and hugs so that I don't."

"Well shit America. That's deep, and a little heartbreaking." She play pouts. Any other time I would laugh at the attempt to lighten the situation, but not today.

"Celeste..." I give her a look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to help." She thinks a little. "Why me?"

"Huh?" She catches me a little off guard.

"Why did you want to talk to me? Why not Maxon?"

"I can't talk to Maxon about my daddy issues. I'd feel like a terrible person."

A look of confusion spreads over her face. "What, why?"

Oh, I forgot. "Um, nothing. It's just...well...King Clarkson wasn't the best daddd..." Now she looks very confused. "But never mind that. It feels great to get that off my chest."

She lightens up. "I'm glad. I want to let you know that if you fail you don't have to worry. I'm here. I'll hold you and tell you everything's going to be all right. I highly doubt the people will hate you, but if they dooooo..."

I playfully slap her and give her a disapproving look. "Hey!!!" We both laugh. "Anyways you can worry about all that later. For now it's wedding time!!!"

"No! I'm so tired of planning the wedding! It's really stressing me out!" I hit my fore head dramatically and fall back on the bed.

"Oh come on! You only get to do it once! And according to the bestest person ever, which is of course me if you forgot, this is going to be an amazing day!"

"Oh really?" I laugh "Why do you say that?"

"Well follow me and you'll see!" She grabs my arm, tugs me out of bed, pulling me out the door and through the hallway until we reach the women's room.

She opens the door and all the chatter ceases. 33 girls stare at me and Celeste. Some smile and or wave while others are scowling at me. I turn to Celeste and whisper "What is this?"

"All the selected girls arrived this morning for the wedding. Why do you think I'm here?"

I completely forgot about this. I invited everyone to come a week early. Not to rub it in or show off (as I'm sure some girls will think) but because we all promised to support the girl who won, and this week I really need it. Plus I want to catch up and talk to them all.

"Oh. Well what are we doing standing here, let's go talk." Everyone is still staring at us completely quite, but we are out of ear shot so at least they can't hear what we say.

She smirks. "Girl I've got a plan." She turns to the girls. "YOU BITCHES READY TO GO WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING!!!" She screeches to the crowd.

The girls suddenly pop up from there seats, screaming in excitement as they flood to the door, pushing me with them.

I can't help but laugh at the idiocy of everyone's excitement. But what can I say? I guess I am a bit excited to get married in the perfect dress to the perfect man!


	4. Four

***Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. One of my close friends passed away and it's hard to write about something happy when you are dealing with something so sad. Anyways here it is! I hope you like it!!! :D***

"No. No way"

"Come on America, let's see it" I could hear Celeste's smirk through the curtain that separated me from the rest of the girls.

There was no possible way I could let anyone see me in this dress. It was a very tight-fitted mermaid tail dress. If it was just that it would be wonderful, but no. The dress was made of half-see through material and it had the deepest V neck I had ever seen. I could never let my mom see me in this.

"Celeste I knew it was a bad idea to let you pick one for me to try on!"

"Oh come on America! I'm sure it looks great on you." And with that she pulled open the curtain, causing me to freeze in pure terror. The look on my moms face was unforgettable. It looked like she was about to have a stroke.

"Oh my goodness" Escaped from Tiny's mouth.

"It looks amazing!!!" Celeste yelled.

I could just see my mom shaking her head. I pulled the curtain shut as fast as I could and one of the ladies that worked there helped me out. That was the last dress I was trying on. This had been a complete fail.

"Miss, would you like to try on any others?" I had already tried a variety of dresses on. A beautiful ball gown, one with sparkles, some with ruffles, others more tight and lacey, but none of them spoke to me.

"No, but thank you. I think I'm done here." I could see the disappointment on her face.

"But Your Majesty, there are plenty more options. I'm sure you can find something. We have the most excellent designers."

"You know, I'm not the queen yet. You don't have to call me that."

"I...I know, I just thought that you would prefer being called that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"What? No! You haven't offended me at all! You are perfectly fine. But I do think it's time for me to leave."

"Of course Your Ma... Miss"

"Thank you" I nod and pull open the curtain, already back into my day dress.

"What! Are you not going to try on more!?" Natalie practically yelled at me. For some reason Natalie has been more then excited about this wedding. She was just so enthusiastic.

"No, I think I'm done for the day." This statement caused a few sighs across my audience.

"Oh come on, there wasn't anything good enough for you?" Bariel mumbled under her breath, but not to discreetly. I could definitely hear her, but I let it slide. I know some of the girls hate me for winning, and just want to prove that I'm a horrible, greedy person, and I'm not going to prove them right.

I pretended I didn't hear her and moved on. "I'm just a little tired at the moment. I'll talk to Mary, I'm sure she could make an excellent dress for me."

"But these are designer dresses! Mary is just a maid!" Fiona shouted. Some of the girls gasped, knowing how close I was to Mary and Lucy. I tried to keep my composure, instead of lounging at her, because that would be unladylike. See I'm learning more and more.

"Well, Mary has designed every single dress I have ever worn here at the palace. And I think she has done an excellent job on each and every one. Are you saying that what a wear now isn't good enough?"

"Uh...I mean...no of course not America. Everything you wear is absolutely exquisite."

"Then I don't see a problem." I hope people don't think I'm bratty for saying that. "Anyways, I better go. I have a million things left to do. Thank you everyone for coming, it means a lot that I have your support." With that May took hold of my hand and I smiled at her as we walked out of the room.


	5. Five

I have my head resting on Maxon's lap and my legs are sprawled across the bed. He's stroking my hair and occasionally kissing the top of my head. I don't think I've ever felt more loved. Just to know that he is here with me, listening about all the things I struggle with, completely comforting me; it is the best thing in the world.

I've told him about all my insecurities and everything I've wanted to tell him for so long, but didn't know how to. And of course he understood everything.

He didn't get mad at me for wanting to talk about my dad. He just held me and told me that he could be that person for me. The one that always believed in me and would love me no matter what.

He didn't get upset or worried that I wasn't quite ready to be queen. He just agreed with me that's it's so scary to have that kind of power. But he also told me that I have a kind, wonderful heart, and I could never do anything intentionally terrible to the country.

He didn't get offended that I was nervous about the wedding. He told me he felt the exact same way, and it was terrifying but at the same time the most exciting thing.

After we talked about all these things, we just kind of sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Finally Maxon broke the silence.

"You know I love you America, you don't ever have to be worried to tell me something. I'll always love you."

I couldn't help the grin that spreads across me face. Every time! Every time he says those words I just melt! "I love you too Maxon. More then anything. I can't wait for you to be mine!"

"Tell me about it!"

I roll over so that the back of my head is on his lap and I am looking up into his eyes. I can look into his chocolate brown eyes for years. I never get enough of the way they sparkle when he looks at me. He starts to smile.

"What?"

"You are just so absolutely beautiful!" He says as he bends over to kiss the tip of my nose, which instantly sends butterflies tickling into my stomach. "I love this nose! And I love these beautiful..." I close my eyes as he lands a kiss on each one. "...eyes." I'm one-hundred percent sure I'm going to explode from pure happiness right now. "Not to mention how much I love these gorgeous lips..." He finally reaches my lips and kisses me softly. I raise my head a little so that it's easier for him and he puts a hand behind my head, the other cupping my face.

When we break apart, I have no other option then to bask in the glory of how much I love him, but one thing does come into mind.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you this morning."

"What do you mean?" He looks genuinely confused, does he not remember?

"When we talked in the hallway and I blew you off, and then I asked for Celeste instead of you. I'm sorry about that."

"America, there's no need to be sorry." He's staring into my eyes and it seems as though he can see right through me. "I understand you are under a lot of pressure, and it's difficult. And of course you need some girl time! You can't just be with me!"

At that I laugh! Of course I could spend all the time in the world with him! I couldn't get enough of him!

"What? I like to spend time with my friends."

I burst out laughing. "What friends!?!"

"Hey! Low blow!" He starts to tickle my stomach and I squirm trying to get out of his reach.

"I'm...I'm sor..sorry...you have...plenty of friends..." I manage to blurt out between laughs. Finally he stops, and gives me a minute to catch my breath. "You know I hate when you tickle me!"

"Oh come on! You love it!" Maybe I do...when he does it...but I don't want him to know about it!

"Okay, but seriously, who are your friends? I need to know these thing about my future husband."

"Well, I've been talking to Officer Leger a bit lately." It was hard not to see the shock on my face. "I need to know the man that is going to walk you down the aisle!"

"I suppose you're right. How's that going?"

"He's actually a very nice and friendly person. He's easy to talk to."

"I know! He's the best!"

"Ok, we are not quite there yet." Maxon was trying to make it a joke but I could see he was still upset about the whole situation.

I sit up so that we are face, and I cup his face into my hands. "Maxon, nothing could ever change the things between us. Yes, I love Aspen. But in a friendly way, nothing even close to the way I love you."

"Okay." Is all he gives me.

"Okay." I smile and pull his face to mine, pecking his lips. I let go of his face and pull away, but before I get to far he grabs my face and reels me back in, kissing me softly. My hands rap around his neck and move up into his hair, as he pulls me onto his lap. Slowly the kiss gets deeper and deeper, as we want more of each other.

As much as I want to go further, I know we can't, but I can still enjoy this moment with the love of my life.


	6. Six

The next few days go by in a blur. Wedding plans, trying to spend time with each of the selected girls, checking in on Mary and the dress, and above all trying to keep it all together.

I thought it was going to be a lot harder to entertain my entire family, but they're all so excited about being in the castle, they seem to not really need any help. That gives me much more time than I anticipated to spend time alone with each selected girl.

Of course, sometimes it's difficult when some of them hate you. Talking to Bariel, Fiona, Janelle, Elizabeth, Camille, and Clarissa was nearly impossible. I could honestly feel the hatred seeping out of them as they talked to me. A few of them pretended to be nice while others didn't even try.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Lyssa, Anna, Tiny, and Laila are quite possibly the nicest people I have ever met. They were so excited for me and just wanted to know what they could do to help. I never got the chance to really get to know Lyssa or Anna so it was such a blessing to have them at the palace for the week.

Others were just nice to chat with. Ashley told me all about her new husband, who really made her comfortable, and got her to open up more. Emmica and a few others told me how Celeste had made amends with them and they were hoping to become friends with her in the future. Olivia told me about her new job as a school teacher, and how even if she wasn't a three, this was the job for her. Reeli told me how I encourage her to donate and do charity work for the lower castes

I was happy for all of them. How far everyone has come. Most of them are very happy, either with new husbands, friendships, or jobs.

Then it came to the Elite. I had spent time with everyone except the five that I was closest to. Of course I saw Celeste and Marlee on a day-to-day basis as they are my two best friends so they don't really count. It was Natalie, Elise and especially Kriss that I was truly anxious about. I don't know how they will feel. If they will keep their promise and support me even though they might be jealous or hurt. Or if they decide to turn their backs on me and hate me.

I have lunch with Natalie first. To my surprise she has no hard feelings whatsoever. She just chats and chats about wedding details. It seems she is more excited to plan it then I am. So of course I ask her if she would help me pick out some things for the after party. She so happily agrees.

"Oh! I love this blue silk! What if we got this color embroidered onto the table cloths?"

"I-"

"Oh it will be perfect America! It brings out your eyes!"

The entire afternoon pretty much goes like that. But when we finally settle down and sit on a bench in the hallway, she starts to cry.

"What's wrong Natalie?" I take her hand in mine and she looks up at me.

"My sister was so excited for the royal wedding. Of course she always thought I would be the one getting married." She laughs a little. "But it doesn't matter. She was so excited and she's not even here for it."

"Oh Natalie. I'm so very sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." I don't really know how to help her. If anything were to even happen to May I don't know what I'd do. So I just pull her into my arms and hold her until she is ready.

Once Natalie is okay, I take her back to her room. Then I head down the hall towards Elise's room for our evening walk.

Elise is very different from Natalie. She talks to me in a polite way and we are easily able to carry on a conversation, but I can tell she is uncomfortable, so I stop walking and turn her towards me.

"Elise. I really don't want any hard feelings between us. I want to stay friends and continue to grow closer, but I feel as though you don't want to be friends with me. If that's how you feel it's okay. Just please let me know."

"America, of course I want to be friends with you. There are absolutely no hard feelings, but right now I have to focus on my family. They are disappointed enough already, I need to find a suitable husband soon. I've gotten many offers but none from anyone my family approves of. It's hard to focus on anything else at the moment. I promise, after I settle down and make my family proud I will reach out. Okay?"

"Okay. Just promise me, you will reach out. You are too great a person to not be friends with, and I know someone is going to come along that will deserve you, Elise. Because not many do."

We both smile and continue our polite conversation from earlier as we make our way back to her rooms.

I walk away from her room, and towards Kriss's door. I take a deep breath and knock.


	7. Seven

A dark haired maid opens the door and drops down into a curtsy when she sees me.

"Your Highness!"

I smile and push away the gut ache. "Pardon me, but I'm supposed to have dinner with Lady Kriss and I thought I'd walk her down."

"Oh yes! Of course! Come on in Majesty, she's just finishing getting ready. I'll go fetch her."

"Thank you." She curtsies again and heads toward the bathroom.

I survey her room. There is absolutely nothing personal in here. It must be because she is only here for a short time.

Not long passes before Kriss walks out the bathroom door with a gorgeous floor length gown. The sparkling golden top has off-the-shoulder sleeves and the dark purple skirt is flowing in petals around her legs, fanning out like a beautiful flower.

"America! I'm so glad to see you!" She rushes toward me and engulfs me in a hug. My surprise takes me back a bit, as that is not what I expected her to say or do.

"Kriss! It's been so long!" I let go of her to examine her face. "Wow. You look absolutely stunning!" I thought I'd have to fake happiness and a smile but I was completely wrong. This was almost too easy.

"Thank you, but I can't compare to you! Look at that dress!" She turns me around to face the mirror and I can't help but agree with her. My persian blue, mermaid tail dress hugs me in all the right places. The back and sleeves are lace, while the rest is satin. And my hair is pinned up with pretty blue pins in a low side bun.

I sigh, "We look beautiful together."

"We make quiet the pair don't we."

"Should we make our way downstairs then?"

"Sounds perfect Your Majesty."

I roll my eyes as I take her arm and lead us towards the dining hall. I've had the cooks prepare us dinner and set up a smaller table set for two people. It's just us tonight. I really want the chance to know how she's feeling, and what I can do to help. But so far it's going far better then I ever expected. Hopefully it stays this way.

We take our seats as the staff brings out the appetizer.

"What have you been up to lately?" I ask

"Just catching up with family mostly. It was nice to see them after so long apart. I was never far from them before the selection."

"I know! I was so happy to see all my family. I've had a lovely time doing different things with my little sister and showing her everything."

"I wish I had siblings. They seem like so much fun."

"Oh they can be great, but they can also be a drag." I chuckle. "Sometimes I think about what it would be like without all my siblings."

She frowns, "It's lonely."

"No upside?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well I'm sure there's something."

"Well now that you mention it... I do get all my own clothes. It's nothing big but I know friends of mine who have older siblings never get new clothes."

"Oh it's something! All of my clothes came from my siblings. Even from my brother. We hadn't the money to care about girl or boy clothes. Whatever we could find worked."

"I imagine it's quite the change then. Now you have all the riches in the world." She smirked but I could tell it was more full of sorrow then laughter.

"Well I intend to do much better things with those riches, rather then spend it on clothes."

"And that's what is going to make you an excellent Queen." I could see the pain creeping into her eyes.

"Thank you." And I mean it.

We fall into silence. I try to think of something to say, but she beats me to it.

"I wanted to apologize."

"About what?"

"They way I talked to you the night you came back." She quiets her voice. "About being a rebel."

"There's no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have called you out, it's just that I had figured some stuff out and everything was crashing down on me at once."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Anyways, what is-"

Kriss cuts me off. "I love him."

This throws me off. "What?"

"Maxon, I still love him."

And there goes our almost perfect night.

I reach my hand out to hers, "Kriss, I-"

She jerks her hand back. "No. I-I-I- can't. I can't do this. I can't pretend to be happy to see you. I want to be friends. I do. But I can't help but hate you."

My hand falls.

"Every time I see your picture in the magazines or your face on the report I cringe, and think about everything you took from me. And seeing you in person and being nice to you...I...I just want too... I don't know. I do mean it though...you will be a great person Queen...but...I want to be that great Queen...I want to do great things for the country, not sit back and let you do it!"

"Kriss-"

"Please! Just let me talk. I just need...I just need too..." she suddenly pushes her chair back and jumps up. "I love him! I love him so much! And you took him! You took him from me. I don't know how...I did everything right...I'm kind, and...and likable, and funny, and I did everything right. You! You cheated on him! Or something? I'm not sure what that was with the guard in the hallway! But we could all tell you ignored him sometimes. But somehow he chose you! I just don't get it! I love him!" She's waving her arms like crazy and her hair is coming loose. She looks wild, almost crazy, but I stay calm and simply say.

"I do too."

She pauses, "huh?"

"I love him too. Kriss...he's the love of my life. I would do anything for him as he does for me. Our relationship was rocky, and yes I did get aggravated at times, but that doesn't mean I don't love him."

"I don't care if you love him. Don't you see? He's supposed to love me like he loves you. It's supposed to be me. I don't care about the palace or the crown, I just want him. I want him to love me and look at me the way he does you. I just... it's so hard to look at you, because you are what I'm not."

She is so caught up in her emotions she doesn't even make sense. She keeps contradicting herself.

"Kriss, please listen. I know you are hurt, and I know it's going to take time, but you are a wonderful person who deserves wonderful things. One day you will find someone who loves you the way Maxon loves me, and who you love the way I love Maxon."

"You don't get it America. I don't want some other person. I want him." She sighs. "Thanks for dinner, I've got to get going." With that she rushes out the door without either of us even taking a bite of food.

I sigh, tears threatening to pour out. I wanted so much for her to be able to like me. For us to be friends. But I can feel her pain. I know how she feels because I felt the same way when Maxon was going to choose her. It's like the world is pulled from under your feet and you are left all by yourself to fall into nothingness.

"Your Majesty?"

I snap out of my gaze to see a butler with a tray of food.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but, is she coming back?"

"Oh! No don't be sorry. She's not coming back. I think we are done for the night." He glances at our uneaten food. "Thank you so much for the dinner but it seems we have both lost our appetite. I'll be going now."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He bows.

I stand up and soberly walk out of the room. I meant to walk to my rooms but I somehow end up in the gardens. I sit on a bench and close my eyes. This is will forever be my happy place.


	8. Eight

**Hi! I really have had so much fun writing this so thanks to everyone who reads it! I hope everyone is staying safe throughout the pandemic! I'm working on making my chapters longer and updating more regularly, so enjoy! :D**

"America darling, are you alright?" I raise my head to see Queen Amberly, her head cocked to the side, staring at me.

"Oh, Your Majesty." I wipe the tears away. "Yes, I'm fine." I try to smile but she sees right through me.

"Don't lie to me." She sits down next to me and takes my hand. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"America, you are about to be my daughter. That means it is my job to hear you out and worry about you. Plus I've been through this before, I may know exactly how you are feeling."

I smile. I love when she calls me her daughter.

"I suppose you are right. It's just that I met with Kriss today."

"Oh."

"Ya. It didn't go great."

"Tell me about it dear."

"Well it started off great. Smiles and laughs and that sort of thing, but then she started yelling and said she had to fight the urge to hate me. I guess I just always thought we would be there for each other."

Queen Amberly sighs, "It's hard. These girls are some of your best friends now, but sometimes jealousy gets in the way. And I'm not talking about typical teenager drama. I'm talking about the man she loved not loving her back, loving someone else. It hurts. Bad." We stay silent for a moment, holding onto each other. "I'm not going to pretend like I understand your relationship with Maxon. I do know you fight but you always make up. I know you sometimes shut him out, but he always gets you to open up. You two are made for each other. You balance each other out."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but think about all our stupid little fights, but most importantly the way we always come back together, and through it all, love each other.

"I'm not done." She smiles at me. "I know that the day of the rebel attack, Maxon told me he was choosing Kriss. I know that he couldn't even say your name, without his eyes giving him away. He told me he loved her. He told me he just wanted you out of his life." My smile fades, and I look down. She reaches out with her finger to tilt my head up to hers. "But, I know my son. I know when he's lying, or when he's upset. And I think you knew he wasn't going to pick you. I'm very perceptive, I could see the hurt on your face.

"Now I still have no idea what could have happened between you two that could have caused his want to send you home, but that's not the point. I want you to think about how you felt, when he sat there, at the table in front of everyone, talking happily to Kriss, but ignoring you."

"Oh my." Tears start to roll down my cheeks. I remember it so clearly. The hurt I caused him. The hatred seeping out of his eyes when he looked at me. The love in his face when he looked at Kriss. I'd just wanted to die.

"See. That's how Kriss feels everyday. And it's not your fault. You just have to understand that it will take time. And she doesn't hate you as a person, she just hates that you got what she wanted."

"I never thought of it that way. Before Maxon proposed that was one of the worst day of my life. My heart was so broken and I couldn't think straight. It made it worse that it was my fault. I caused him to loath me."

She smiles at me. "Whatever you did, it is in the past. Remember you are soon to be married to him."

"And I can't wait!"

"Love conquers all."

We both laugh.

"America? Mom?"

We look up to see Maxon walking towards us.

"What are you two doing?" He must be happy to see up together because he is practically beaming, but then he sees the tears rolling down my face and rushes to my side. "What wrong? And you okay?"

"I'm okay Maxon, don't worry. Your mother helped me sort some emotions out."

He looks back and forth between me and the Queen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks as he bends down to wipe the tears from my face.

"I promise."

He smiles. "Good."

"I'll leave you two to it. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow honey. America will you be joining us tonight?"

"Actually I have plans with Marlee."

"Alright." She squeezes my hand before standing up, kissing Maxon on the cheek, and heading inside.

"I'm so glad you two talk." Maxon says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Me too. I'm so glad she approves of me. I'm pretty sure she already thinks of me as her daughter."

"She's always wanted one. I'm sure she's more than excited that she gets you."

I lean over and kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"You are just so sweet!"

He kisses me back.

"As you are."

"mmmm"

He pulls back, "So what are you and Marlee doing tomorrow morning?"

"I actually don't know!!! She won't tell me! She just said to wear pants and that concerns me... she loves her dresses."

"Well it sounds like you two will have fun. You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow night."

"I wish I could but I can't!"

"Why is that?"

"I have so much to do tomorrow! Whatever Marlee is planning and more wedding plans! The wedding is so soon and I still have so much more planning to do. Who would've thought getting married would be this much work!?!"

"Ha, well don't worry my darling. I've cleared your schedule and am having others take care of it."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Marlee is not the only one who can plan a surprise."

"What! You've got to tell me! What are we gonna do! What's the surprise!?!"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow!"

"Ugh! I hate not knowing things!"

"I know! That's what makes it so fun!"

He leans over and kisses me again.

"I better let you go get ready. Have fun, I love you."

"I love you too!"

I watch him with a smile as he walks back inside. Shortly after I follow suit and head to my rooms where I find a note on my bed.

_Dear America,_

_ We are going to have so much fun tomorrow! I can't wait! You have been working so hard and been so stressed lately, you just need a break to relax and have fun. As your best friend, I'm here to help you do just that! Wear a red short sleeve shirt, comfortable pants, and shoes that are easy to run in. Meet me at the back doors of the palace at 9am. The ones that lead to the fields of grass! See you in a bit!_

_ Marlee Woodwork_

Shoes to run in? What is she going to make me do? But I am still excited, relaxing and not worrying about Queen and wedding stuff sounds amazing.

The next morning I call Mary and my new maid Azalea to my room and have them pick out everything that Marlee said. They also fix my hair into a nice french braid and do my makeup on the more natural side.

When I'm all ready, I feel great! No big dresses, heavy jewelry, or fancy makeup. I feel just like when I lived in Carolina, just a little more glammed up.

"Wow, I really love this look on you."

"Thank you Azalea, I love it too. It reminds me of home."

"I think it suits you perfectly, My Lady."

"As much as I love all the dresses we make and put you in, I do agree with Azalea. The simplicity of this makes your features pop." Mary chimes in.

"Wow, you guys really flatter me. It's just a shirt and pants!"

"Maybe, but you can still look great in it."

"Oh! My Lady! You need to get going. You don't want to keep Lady Marlee waiting!"

"I must have lost track of time! I'll get going now." I walk towards the door but turn back, "Oh and Azalea…"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You can drop the formalities. I'm just America."

"Of course...America."

"Great. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

"Have fun!" Exclaims Mary.

I shut the door and find my way to the stairwell. As I descend I look around. Wow, this is really my new home. It's so beautiful I can't even describe it.

When I reach the back doors Marlee is already there, also wearing pants and a red shirt.

"America!!! Great, let's go!"

I laugh as she grabs my arm and pulls me out the door.

"Marlee! What are we doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait!"

We practically run across the stone path, to a huge grass field where I see a group of girls standing. Some wearing red, some wearing purple.

"What's going on?" Marlee just giggles. As we get closer I discover that the group of girls are the Selected. When they see me they all stop talking and start to cheer.

"What are you all doing out here?"

"We are here to have fun!" Emmica calls out, wearing a purple shirt.

"Come on over, I'll explain it." Olivia says. She's the only one wearing a black shirt.

Me and Marlee join the group and we all stand in a big circle.

"It's pretty simple." Olivia continues. "We are just playing soccer!"

"I love soccer!" Zoe says.

"Good! Does everyone know how to play?"

"I think I do, but I've never actually played before." Tiny says "Can you give me the basics just in case?"

"Ya, sure. So basically," Olivia picks up a soccer ball, that I didn't see, laying on the ground, "the point is to get this ball between the stacks of books that we stacked up over there. Those are our goals. You can kick it into the goal, pass it to a teammate, or just dribble it. The main rule is no touching the ball with your hands!"

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh!" Tuesday exclaims, "And no dirty playing. No hitting, or elbowing, or pushing."

A few people look over at Celeste.

She puts her hands up. "I'll be good. I promise."

I can't help but laugh, and others join.

"Okay ready to play?" Hannah calls out.

"Ya!"

"Let's go!"

"My teams gonna kick butt!"

"Okay, red on the right! Purple on the left! We will start in five minutes! Talk to your teammates! Come up with a plan! Choose team captains! Since there's not an even number of us, I'm going to be the referee!" Olivia moves to the middle of the field and drops the ball.

I head over to the right and join my team huddle.

This is going to be fun.


	9. Soccer Teams

**(I don't know if anyone cares, but here are the teams for soccer. These are the official Selected girls from Kiera Cass, and I tried to split it evenly between characters we know and ones we don't)**

RED

Captain: Samantha

Group 1

America

Marlee

Bariel

Clarissa

Amy

Janelle

Tuesday

Anna

Group 2

Kriss

Lyssa

Kayleigh

Hannah

CC

Elayna

Camille

Mia

Samantha

PURPLE

Captain: Zoe

Group 1 

Celeste

Zoe

Tiny

Jenna

Emmica

Mikaela

Fiona

Natalie

Group 2

Elise

Tallulah

Sosie

Laila

Ashley

Leah

Emily

Elizabeth

Reeli


	10. Nine

Chapter 9

"Okay, first things first." Marlee says to the team. "We need a captain. Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Bariel and Samantha say at the same time.

"Okay, out of the two of you who wants to do it."

"Shouldn't we let America do it?" Lyssa asks. Everyone stops and stares at her. "What?"

Janelle rolls her eyes, "She didn't volunteer."

"Ya, why does she get to do everything. Let either Samantha or Bariel be captain." Clarissa angrily says.

"Well I was just thinking that it would be practice for ruling a country."

"Are you serious Lyssa!" Bariel yells,

"Let other people have a chance!"

I can see the tears forming in Lyssa's eyes. "Hey, I don't want to be captain. So let's just take a vote for either Samantha or Bariel."

"That's a great idea America!" Exclaims Marlee, "anyways this isn't the time to take digs at each other. We are here to have fun okay."

"And to win." Mia responds.

"Exactly! And we can't win if we can't work together."

"Marlee is right." Samantha chimes in, "can we just put everything aside for a couple hours and have a good time?"

"I can do that." Inputs Tuesday.

"Ya okay." Elayna says.

"Great! Now let's decide. Who votes Bariel for captain?"

Only a few girls put their arms up, which gives Bariel a sour expression.

"And who votes me?"

Everyone else puts their hands up, including me.

"It's decided then, Samantha is Captain." Marlee says.

"What's the game plan than?" Hannah asks.

"We can't play with 34 girls on the field. We need to have two groups, and we can switch out."

"That's a good idea. We can have nine people in one group and eight people in the other. Someone needs to tell Olivia and the other team." I add.

"Janelle can you do that?"

"On it Samantha." Janelle leaves the huddle and makes her way to Olivia.

"Okay," Samantha continues, "we need to make our teams equal. So the two fastest on opposite teams and so on..."

After five minutes we are ready to play. I am in the first group of eight, which consists on me, Marlee, Anna, Janelle, Amy, Clarissa, Tuesday, and Bariel.

Amy is the fastest in our group, Tuesday has good aim, Janelle can kick hard, me and Marlee work well together, Clarissa says she'll be good at goalie and Anna and Bariel say they can give us moral support.

"Okay girls, bring it in." Olivia shouts to both sides.

We stack our hands together and shout at the count of three, "Team Red!!!" Then our first groups head out.

"Red Team! Who's your captain?" Asks Olivia.

"Samantha." I provide

"Purple team?"

"Zoe." Celeste says proudly. We all know Zoe is very sporty. It's going to be hard to beat her.

"Great! Everyone line up. Goalie in the back, defense in the middle, and offense next to me."

We all take our spots. I'm standing right next to Olivia and across from Celeste.

She leans forward and whispers, "I love you Mer, but you're going down bitch."

I smirk, "You wish."

"GO!" Olivia shouts as she drops the ball in front of us.

All of the offense charges forward, trying to get the ball. Of course Zoe is the first to get it, but it is quickly stolen away by Amy.

"AMY! Pass it to me!" Janelle shouts from the opposite side. Amy quickly passes the ball to her but it is intercepted by Fiona who sprints down the field until Tuesday, who is on defensive, kicks the ball from her straight to me.

"Get it America!!!" I get control of the ball as fast as I can and swerve around Tiny. I'm so focused on not losing the ball, I don't see Celeste run straight at me.

"Watch out!!!" I look up but it's too late. I run straight into Celeste, hitting my head on hers. We both fall back, the ball rolling out from the middle of us.

"Oh my goodness! America are you all right!" I hear Tiny cry.

"America!" Marlee's voice.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Are you okay?"

"Someone help her!"

Before anyone can reach me, I burst out laughing, Celeste following suit.

"Oh...my...gosh!!! That was so...funny!!!" I manage to get out. I crawl over to Celeste, "are you alright?"

"I told you you were going down."

At this point most of us are laughing.

"Hey, you are on the ground also."

Amy holds out her hand to help me up, as Olivia helps Celeste.

"You guys good?" Natalie calls out from the sidelines.

"Yep! Ready to keep going!"

"Good, I'll drop the ball like I did when we started."

We start again, and Jenna is the first to the ball. She passes to Celeste, who passes to Tiny who passes to Fiona, who shoots! Clarissa dives to the side but barely misses!

"YAAAAA!!!" The purple team cheers. "Great teamwork guys!!!"

"1-0 PURPLE!" Olivia announces. "Time to switch groups!"

We all switch and I sit down next to Marlee and Anna as some maids bring out pitchers of water.

"It's okay, we will get them next time!"

"Yes we will! COME ON GUYS! YOU GOT THIS!" Janelle yells.

We watch as they start playing.

Anna turns to me and asks "So America, how has your new life been going?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ha! It's definitely been stressful, but at the same time I couldn't be happier."

"Is it different now that you don't have to share Maxon?" Tuesday asks.

"Definitely. I don't feel all the worry that came with 'is he going to choose me or her' anymore"

"I bet it's great," Anna sighs, "I met this guy named Austin. He's a three, and he's absolutely lovely."

"And you don't have to share him!" Marlee says.

"Exactly!"

"Oh!" Tuesday starts, "I've been meaning to ask how everything is going with your husband, Marlee!"

"He must be great, you risked your life for him!" Clarissa says at the same time Olivia shouts fowl.

"Not to mention, giving up the crown! You were so close to it!" Of course Bariel is still more concerned about the crown than she is the prince.

"To be honest I wasn't thinking about what I was giving up or risking, I was thinking about what I was gaining, and continuing to gain everyday."

"Awe, that's so sweet!"

"That's exactly the way I feel about Maxon. At first I was so caught up in what I was losing, I didn't have time to think about how much better my life could be than I planned."

"What could you possibly have to lose? You gained true love and a kingdom. How could you possibly say that?" Janelle snaps.

"More than you could know. My life was going perfectly before all this."

"So you regret it? I'm confused..."

"No! Of course not Amy! I regret none of it. I'm just saying that what I had going on in my life was great, until I realize I could be so much more. I could love so much more. I could be loved so much more. I realized that life before wasn't perfect, but my life now is pretty close."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Tuesday, that means a lot."

"I'm happy for you you too Marlee. You are so strong and brave."

"You flatter me Tuesday, but I feel weak for hiding for so long."

"You did what you had to do for love. It's admirable." Amy puts a hand on Marlee's shoulder.

"You guys are going to make me cry! Let's talk about something else!"

We don't get the chance. Celeste and the other girls jump up and start yelling. Our attention is dragged back to the field as Tallulah makes a break for the goal. She kicks the ball with all her might and it flys towards Elayna. It goes straight into the goal, missing her head by inches.

"YESSSS!!!!" The other team cheer and high five as we switch again. Darn. Now we are 2 points behind.

We start again and I immediately get the ball and pass it to Janelle before it is taken by Fiona and passed to Tiny. Anna, who is on defense kicks it across the field before they can get to close to the goal though. We all surge forward, trying to reach the ball first. Marlee and Celeste get there at the same time as I run further forward, making myself open for a pass.

There's a small break in the sea of legs and Marlee kicks it towards me. I turn towards the goal and kick it as hard as I can.

AND

IT

HITS

THE

goalpost. Darn.

Emmica (who is the goalie for the purple team) kicks it back out. It rolls straight to Amy who kicks it straight back at Emmica and into the goal!

"YAAAAA!!!"

"That's how it's done Amy!!!"

"Nice assist America!...kinda"

"Ha! Thanks Anna!"

"Wow! Amy that was awesome!"

We all crowd around her and chant her name as we switch back to the sidelines and grab some more water.

By the end of the game it was nearly sunset. We have been out all day!!! We take a few breaks to talk and causally hang out, but we mostly play. I have the most fun I'd had in weeks even though my team loses.

I can't wait to see what tonight will bring on this glorious day!


	11. Ten

**(Okay so apparently I'm an idiot**. **I am just now realizing** **that the bonus book to _The Selection_ is called "Happily Ever After"! I completely forgot about it. Now I feel like I have to rename it...does anyone have any suggestions?)**

I walk up to my rooms with a big smile on my face. Today has been amazing.

As soon as I walk into the door, Mary and Azalea jump up and start moving around. Azalea runs to the bathroom and I hear the bath water turn on. Mary runs over to me and starts undoing my braid, while dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Whoa, calm down guys. What's going on?"

"Sorry Miss, we have to hurry. We didn't expect you to be out so late and the King is expecting you in two hours."

"What's the rush? Two hours is plenty of time!"

"Not for this occasion."

They strip me down and stick me in the bath before I can ask anything else. As soon as I am scrubbed and clean, I am out, into a robe and told to sit down at my vanity table.

Azalea rushes to open the door when someone knocks, and two more maids are let in.

The curtsy when they enter as Azalea introduces them.

"Your Majesty, this is Margret , an older lady with grayish-black hair curtsies a second time. And this is Insa, a younger girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes does the same.

"Um, hello." I say cautiously.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Your Majesty." Margret says as she walks over to me.

"You too, but what are you doing here."

"We are going to temporarily dye your hair into either a black or dark brown, whichever way it comes out. And Insa and myself are very good at making it look real."

"What!? Why? Why are you dyeing my hair?"

"Maxon didn't tell you?" Mary asks.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise than! Trust me. Just let us do our thing, and don't worry about anything, okay?"

"...Okay..."

"Great!" She turns to the others, "We don't have much time so let's get going."

I stand shocked, looking in the mirror. I don't look like me at all. My almost black hair is pulled into a high ponytail, with a few pieces curled and framed around my face. My makeup is done in a way I have never seen before, making me look much older. I'm dressed in a cream, halter-top dress, with tall brown boots that go up just below my knees. I look like a different person. A two.

"Wow."

"I know right! You look amazing!"

I turn my face in the mirror, my cheekbones have a sharp edge to them, giving me a beautiful jaw line.

"Wow."

Azalea and Mary laugh.

Someone knocks on my door and I know it must me Maxon.

Mary starts towards the door, but I stop her.

"I'll get it."

I open the door and realize I've made a mistake. This isn't Maxon. And then I squint a little. Oh my gosh! It is Maxon!

"Oh my gosh! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"I could say the same about you!" He retorts. "I guess that means it works though."

Maxon's hair is also very dark, but it's his skin tone that is shocking. It's so much darker.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm honestly not sure, but I don't look like me, so I'm fine with it."

I usher him inside and turn to face him again.

"What in the world are we doing tonight? Why do we look like this?"

"We are going out!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a big party tonight in town to celebrate our upcoming wedding. I thought we could go and enjoy a night out. There will be music and dancing." I raise my eyebrows at that. I can't dance. "Un-Choreographed dancing." I can't help but smile.

"Oh Maxon! That sounds like so much fun!"

"I thought so. But of course we can't go being who we are, so I got a little creative. Or more like my mom got a little creative. It was her idea to disguise ourselves."

"Oh wow! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I quickly say goodbye to all my maids and take Maxon's hand as he leads us out the door and down the hallway.

"I can't believe this! We get to leave the palace! I've never see Angeles! Well, besides the palace."

"I know, that's why I thought you would love this."

"I do!"

Before we reach the guards that are waiting for us by the door, I come to a halt and pull Maxon to me.

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around him and push my lips to his. "Thank you."

He chuckles. "Anything for you."

And then we continue walking.

The guards are dressed similar to Maxon, so they can blend in, but be ready if anything were to happen.

We take one of the older cars, to be less inconspicuous.

The drive into town is mostly Maxon pointing out different things to me. He's basically my personal tour guide.

Our driver drops us off a few blocks away, as the roads are blocked off. As soon as we get out of the car, I am surrounded by noise. Cheerful and fun music, people chattering, singing, laughing, and dishes clanking together as people cheer.

I grab Maxon's hand again and run towards all the noise and lights.

We manage to break through a crowd of people, circling the middle of the plaza. There are hundreds of people standing all around as many dance with their friends and significant others. A band sits on top of a podium, smiling, and playing without the sophistication of the palace. My kind of music.

We join the couples dancing in the middle. Hand in hand, we spin in circles, with little grace, laughing and trying not to fall over. Then the song changes. Something very familiar to me. This is a dance that everyone knows.

All the dancers hold hands, making a huge circle. Then we start to skip around as people let go and move to the inner circle. Then we switch.

We dance to a few more songs, some I know and some I don't, before Maxon pulls me away to the side.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes please."

"Okay I'll be right back."

I watch him walk over to the gazebo with the open bar. I look back around at the people. No one has looked in our direction all night. It's been perfect.

Maxon comes back with two wine glasses.

"Wow, how did you get these?"

"I have my ways." He winks at me and takes a sip of his drink. I do the same. We find a small little table off to the side, to sit and cool down a little before we dance again.

"You know what tomorrow is right?"

"No...what?"

"One week until the wedding!"

Oh my goodness! I completely forgot. "Oh my. It's so soon."

"I hope that's a good 'oh my'" he laughs.

"Of course. It's just nerve racking. But I can't wait to be your wife."

"I like the sound of that. Wife."

"I do too."

I can't help but grin and think about our future. "Wife. Husband. It's all so real."

"Yes, it is. It's crazy to think how far we've come." I point out.

"It truly is. I still sometimes can't believe I won you."

"Technically, I won you." I was the one competing with 34 other girls.

"No, I think I'm the one who won."

"It's up for debate."

"Ha! Okay."

"I honestly can't believe we will be married so soon. The selection just ended!"

"It's crazy, but everything is different now that my father is dead. The nobles and advisers want us coronated as soon as possible, but you can't be until we are married and you are officially royal. So we just had to speed up the process, so I can take over for my mother."

"I'm certainly not complaining. I just have no clue how the staff is getting the wedding prepared in such a short amount of time. It's insane."

"They have always been super fast. Like getting ready for a whole party in one day."

"I wish I could work fast, but I get so distracted!"

"I bet! With all those crazy emotions running around in your head."

"Hey!" I playful smack him.

He laughs. "Come on, let's finish our dance."

I take his hand as he stands up and leads us back to the middle. After a few minutes of fun dancing, it changes to a slow song.

Maxon dramatically bows to me.

"May I have this dance M'Lady."

"You may indeed kind Sir." I say, trying not to laugh too hard.

He pulls me closer and wraps a hand around my waist, and another around my hand. My hand that is not occupied, I put on his shoulder. We slowly sway back and forth as we look into each other's eyes.

The joy I have found in this boy in indescribable. Almost everything about him is perfect. Granted we do argue quite a bit, though it has lessened since we got engaged. Apparently our fights were much less secret than I thought. Kriss and Queen Amberly knew about it...who else? Was it really that obvious?

"What are you thinking about?"

I snap back to attention. "Huh?"

A smile comes to his lips, "I can tell when you are in deep thought. Yet, I can't tell what it is you are thinking about. I would love to get into that mind of yours."

"Both your mother and Kriss said they could tell when we were fighting."

"Oh."

"Are we really that obvious?"

"I think we are both pretty good at hiding our emotions, but when we suddenly stop talking and avoid eye contact, it probably raises a warning flag."

"Ya, you are probably right." I smile. "Do you think we will continue to fight a lot?"

He smiles back, "Darling, I think that is just a part of who we are."

"Ha! I agree!" I lay me head down on his shoulder as he swings me around. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Then you can't get rid of me, even if I do something stupid."

We both laugh. "Welp, that ruins all my plans."

"Hey!" I smack him again.

"Joking! Joking!"

We settle down for a minute and then I say, "I love you."

"I love you too America."


End file.
